


Forgotten Memories

by ManiManTheWriter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty - Fandom
Genre: Aubrey is chosen, But not by Minerva, Canon Compliant, F/F, since Aubrey is actually Sylvain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiManTheWriter/pseuds/ManiManTheWriter
Summary: Aubrey is having a hard time after the gate was found and Ned died. But... This wasn't because of that. No, something is trying to get in contact with her.





	1. S̷̻͔̬͔̭͎̟̞̫͆͐̉̃̽͐̽̊̒͊̽y̸̡̨̱͇̟̪̫̱̐l̸̤͎̰̞̂͒̚͝v̵͎͎̗̝͈̻̜̱͉̮̼͗͆̋̏́̿̃a̴̧̰̺͍͇͔͗̅̆̋̒̔͝i̸̙͕̽̍̏̆̀n̵̻̜̣̲͙̤̝̩̝̈́̈́̍͐

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me after listening to the latest episode (episode 30) and I had to write it.

Aubrey had been having these… Dreams. Dreams that sounded almost like Duck’s visions back when he has them. These visions or dreams or whatever they were had started after she had given some of her life force to Sylvain and turned both of her eyes orange. Every time she looked in the mirror she felt the urge to change things or check herself over, convinced something had changed. It was such an odd feeling and she didn’t know how to describe it.

It had only been a month but Aubrey just didn’t feel like herself. Something was wrong and she had to go back to Sylvain. Even her dreams were filled with images of the planet and a voice. One that was so familiar. If only she could remember it when she could wake up. The only thing she remembered was the feeling of being adored, and adoring whoever that voice belonged to.

Of course this came with conflicted feelings about Dani. Who was this person that she cared so much for and why was it so hard to figure out her feelings for Dani? Not that it mattered right now. No, now she was supposed to be focusing and she could hear Janelle’s thoughts. Annoyance at the fact that this wasn’t working and a bit of anger that she wasn’t paying attention.

“Sorry Janelle, I’m just… I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“I can see that… Is this about you friend, Ned.”

That was a sore subject, but not one she was willing to talk about at the moment.

“No, it’s not. I just… I haven’t been sleeping very well. I’m tired and I can’t focus.”

“Well then you should take a break. You know that your magic has been weak ever since-”

“I know, I know! But I did it to save your whole planet. So how about we don’t talk about that and just try this one more time.”

“Aubrey. You need to save your energy.”

“Don’t baby me! I know what I’m doing!”

With that Aubrey stands up, shooting fire out of her hands without thinking. Janelle looks at her, alarmed.

“Aubrey, you need to calm down.”

Aubrey stands up taller, her eyes suddenly glowing. Before anything can happen she shakes her head, the fire stopping. Then she leaves, going outside and walking around. She needed some air. This was really getting to her and she just needed to get away.

Magic was all she’d ever been good at. Real and fake magic. Now the real stuff was abandoning her and she couldn’t even get to Sylvain to see if that would fix anything. She would need to get past so many armed guards just to make it to the lodge, let alone the gate.

‘Aubrey, can you hear me?’

“Who’s there?” She whirls around quickly, trying to find the source of the voice.

‘Aubrey, we need to talk. Please be calm.’

“Who are you and where are you! Come out so I can see you!”

‘Obviously this won’t work. I shall try again another time.’

Aubrey looks around, trying to find some movement. She searches around and then hesitantly heads back to Duck’s apartment. Thankfully Janelle has left for the day, so Aubrey makes her way over to the couch, sitting down and trying to think. It wasn’t the voice from her dreams, but it was such a familiar voice. One that sounded slightly wrong but not at the same time.

(That was her voice.)

It was… It was the voice of a woman. She knew that voice.

(Her voice but not coming from her own mouth.)

It was different from her own voice. More mature, distinct. It was so confusing.

(You know your own voice Syl. Wake up.)

Maybe she was just hallucinating and needed more sleep. Perhaps that was it. So she gets herself comfy, only to find herself face to face with Minerva, who had leaned over the couch after she had laid down.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes Lady Flame, you certainly can. Your eyes, they weren’t always this color. Am I correct?”

“Yeah, they were brown before I touched the crystal in Sylvain.”

“This is someone everyone remembers?”

“My eye color?”

“Yes.”

“I suppose so.”

“Your family? They remember this too?”

“Look, if I had any pictures I’d show you but they-”

“Burnt up, in a fire.”

“Did Duck tell you that?”

“No. Just a guess.”

“Is there something you’d like to tell me?”

“Yes, and no. Perhaps I shouldn’t. I will leave you to your nap Lady Flame.”

Aubrey watches Minerva walk off and sighs, shutting her eyes and trying to relax.

‘Sleep, and remember. This is who you were meant to be.’

With that Aubrey sits up and goes over to the coffee pot. She was going to the most Duck like thing she could do and ignore it. There was no destiny for her. She was just a girl who could do magic. That’s it. That was the end of her story.

“This is who I’m meant to be.”

“Uh… Aubrey? Are you alright? You’re just kinda staring at the coffee pot.”

“Oh, shit. Sorry Duck. I’m just lost in thought.”

Duck nods and grabs two mugs, getting the coffee and filling both up before sliding one to Aubrey.

“Care to tell me what it’s about? Ol’ Duck knows a thing or two about trying to ignore things that are trying to get your attention.”

“I… It sounds so crazy when I try to put it into words.”

“Aubrey I’m sharing an apartment with a girl who can do actual magic and an alien who taught me how to sword fight. I am living crazy right now. Have been since I met you and… Yeah.”

“Alright… This is gonna be hard so give me a moment.”

Aubrey pulls herself onto the counter and leans on the wall, trying to think.

“Did my eyes always look brown to you, before I touched the crystal the first time?”

“Your eyes? Yeah… I think so.”

“You think?”

“I’m… Suddenly I’m not so sure. It feels like they were always orange but logically I know they were brown. I saw that. Your eyes were brown… But you always wore those orange glasses.”

“Orange? Duck my sunglasses are black, even the lenses.”

“No… Something there was orange. I remember that.”

“Duck… Let’s go ask Barclay. Something weird is going on.”

Aubrey hops off the counter and goes to get Barclay, Duck following after her and trying to think about Aubrey’s eyes before she touched the crystal the first time. Brown, they were brown. Or were they orange? He couldn’t remember.

Aubrey knocks on the apartment door where Barclay is staying and waits, covering her eyes when Barclay opens the door.

“Barclay what color are my eyes?”

“Brown. Now Aubrey what-”

“Brown? Barclay my eyes are orange. You know that.”

Aubrey moves her hand and Barclay looks at her, nodding.

“That’s what I said Aubrey.”

“You said brown.”

“I… Did I?”

“Yes. Something is wrong here.” Aubrey heads back upstairs, now with Duck and Barclay following her. She knocks on Leo’s door and covers her eyes again. “Leo can you lead me to the couch and then bring everybody over.”

“Yeah… Aubrey what’s this about?”

Duck shakes his head at Leo and the older man nods, leading Aubrey to the couch and sitting her down. Then he gets the Sylphs and comes back.

“Everyone here? Good. Now, what color are my eyes?”

They all look at each other and mouth the word brown at Leo. “Aubrey, your eyes are brown. We-”

“My eyes are orange! You’ve all seen me without my sunglasses after I touched the crystal in Sylvain!”

Aubrey drops her hand and watches the concern and shock on everyone’s faces. Something was very wrong here.

“Something is happening with your memories. My eyes have been orange for a month now. I… I think it has to do with Sylvain. I’m gonna find out what it is.”

“Aubrey, what are you gonna do? You can’t exactly go to Sylvain right now.”

“I sure can’t Duck, but something has been telling me that I’m very tired. So I’m gonna go take a nap and then get back to you on all this.”

With that Aubrey gets up and goes back to Duck’s apartment, laying down and closing her eyes. It doesn’t take long until she falls asleep, hearing a voice that filled her heart with adoration and happiness. This was her… Her one true confidant.

“S̷̻͔̬͔̭͎̟̞̫͆͐̉̃̽͐̽̊̒͊̽y̸̡̨̱͇̟̪̫̱̐l̸̤͎̰̞̂͒̚͝v̵͎͎̗̝͈̻̜̱͉̮̼͗͆̋̏́̿̃a̴̧̰̺͍͇͔͗̅̆̋̒̔͝i̸̙͕̽̍̏̆̀n̵̻̜̣̲͙̤̝̩̝̈́̈́̍͐… Why do you make these creatures?”

“It makes me happy. They are just so wonderful, and they rely on me to take care of them. Just like I rely on you to take care of me. It’s a wonderful feeling.”

“Yes… Yes it is."

‘-brey!’

“I hope they know just how much I care for them.”

‘-BRey!’

“I’m sure they do. If not, you could always find a way to tell them.”

“Yes, I think I’ll do that. Just to be sure.”

“AUBREY!”

Aubrey sits upright, looking around. Duck and Minerva were in front of her, giving her a worried look.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well Lady Flame, you were crying in your sleep! And you were speaking in this odd language.”

“I… Crying?”

Aubrey wipes her face, looking at her hand when it comes back wet.

“Aubrey, what were you dreaming about?”

“I wasn’t. I was being shown something.”

“A vision! Oh Duck, why didn’t you tell me you were friends with another chosen one?”

“Chosen one? No, that’s… That’s not me. I’m just a regular human.”

“Lady Flame do not worry, you are not one of mine. You were chosen by another, one who has grand plans for you it seems.”


	2. W̴͉͕̿h̸̎ͅo̸̫̬̗͗͛̈́̃ ̴͎͎̤͆̅̓a̸̯̍̒̕r̷̬̳̦̖̘͍̿̀̔̏e̶̥͉̹̘̝̓̽͛́̌̄ ̶͕̈̍̉̂̏̔y̴̦͖͈͕̎͜õ̷̢̮͙͈͈̊u̵̢̡͌́͝?̴͎̮̝͖̰̆̏̔͘͝ͅ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva and Aubrey have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More glitch text folks. If you can't read it let me know in the comments and I'll edit this to put what's being said in the bottom notes.

Aubrey was standing near Amnesty Lodge, just watching the guards and staring so hard at the tent she could practically see the gate. She needed to know if she was Chosen or whatever.

(Sylvain. Home.)

There was no way she was going to get through there though. The place was too heavily guarded and if she used her powers they would catch her and she’d be in the same state as Mama. With a heavy heart that she can’t quite understand she heads back to Duck’s apartment.

What she is met with is a note, saying everyone went to the Cryptonomica. So she heads that way, wondering what was up. Once she gets there she looks around.

"What's up everybody? I didn't know we had a meeting today."

"Lady Flame-"

"Minerva, let me get this one." Duck starts towards Aubrey.

“No Duck Newton. This is something that you would not quite understand.”

“Not understand? Minerva you said she was Chosen. I know damn well what that means.”

“You know what it is like to be Chosen by me. The being that has Chosen your friend is not me. There is a difference.”

Minerva gently grabs Duck’s arm and pulls him back. Aubrey expects them to fight, but whatever is shared in the look they give each other makes Duck stand down as Minerva goes towards her.

“Wanna explain then Minerva?”

“Of course Lady Flame. Take a walk with me and I will explain as best I can.”

Aubrey follows Minerva out of the Cryptonomica and they start on a slow walk around town.

“So, do you understand how this is working? Because it’s different than Duck described being chosen.”

“I have some idea. I just have a question to ask you,” Minerva stops and quickly takes Aubrey’s sunglasses."̸̡̨̨̼̙͖̱̖̽̍̋̈́̋͠C̸̙̺̎͛̆̂̂̈́̆͌ä̸͚͚̬̘́̾̓͊͝n̸͔̗͂͒̏̄͌̿ ̷̮͔̎͊͂͗̈́͘͝͝ÿ̷̠̲̫́o̶̗̤̹̭̭̮͗͒͠͠͝ṷ̷͙̖͆ ̷̺̼͕̑̕͠h̵̖̰̱̭̱̍̆́̒̄͑̎͝ͅe̶̠͖͔̪̮̫͍͜͝a̶͈̰͓̩̔̈́̌͂͝͠r̶͙̪̙͎̿̂̎͘͝ ̴̹̈́͑̐̒m̴̧̜̣̫̟̼͚͓̓̇ȅ̵̘̖͕̼̘̗̮̎͊̑ ̷͕̆̄͊͑͘͜͠͝i̷͎̱͖͉͗̀̾̿̈́͛̓n̸̺͍͈͚͍̙̝̅̐̋͆͘͠ ̸͚̭̟͙̠͈̯͆́̋͒̊͐͠t̶̨̲̱̯͉̩̓̊͊̍͠ḧ̶̺̘̱́̈́̉̉̓̎ě̷̢̢̨͕̳̯͎̪͌ȑ̶̨͙̯͍̫̠͚̮e̴̛͇ ̸̯̥̃͆͌̈͒̃S̴͎͊̓̽ỵ̸͇̎̔͌̿͜l̶̤̫͇̼̻͚̽͌v̸͙́̎͛̄ǎ̴̺̣̫͓̭͚̿̈̊̃̚ḯ̷̠̈́͑̔̉ñ̴̺̘̰̬͖̫̰?̸͕͉̘̻̣̭̘̏͂̈͗̊͘̕͜͠"̶̢̲͔͇͖̭̮̞̀͠

Aubrey holds her head at the sound and starts to ask what Minerva was doing, but what comes out of her mouth is not her words. “̵̩̐͋W̶̮̟͍̿e̷̦͈͓̅l̷̲͔̍l̸̟͈͈͗ ̸͙͛̆t̵̳͎͗͜͠h̵̥̒e̷̲͚̟̎͛̇ņ̴̥̲̿,̵̨͍̥͆̅̇ ̸̖̒͒͝i̶̬̗̽̈́f̸̠͙ ̴̗̞͘i̴̙̪̻͑̈́̈t̵̝͐͝ͅ ̸̣̊͛̂ǐ̸͕͉s̵̮̞̳͆̉̿n̴̩͚̭̓͝’̶̢͍̘̓̀t̶̮̣͇̋ ̶̡̛̫M̷̛̛̲̟͉̆i̴͈̩̽͜n̶̯̆e̶̼̚r̶̢͚̾ͅv̸̠̹̗͘â̵̻̊.̸͔̇̒ ̴̪̉̽̊Ȋ̷͍̓͒ņ̵͇̟͂̈ ̵̣̮́̋͝t̷̪̒͘h̵̢̬̄e̶̗̿́ ̷͓̆f̴̞̄̀̒l̶̯̫̈̊e̸͉͇̾̾ṡ̶̺̼̲͊h̶̫̃̊ ̷̮̻͉͋e̷̘͌̐͘v̷̥̄̍̓e̴̲͘n̷̛̮̭̬̋̂.̸̝̦͐͜”̵̟̓͐

Minerva laughs and slips the sunglasses onto Aubrey’s face. “Lady Flame you have been chosen to be a vessel, that’s how it is different!”

Aubrey steps away from Minerva a bit. “How are you talking like that?”

“Well, when I found these two worlds were connected I learned a language from each of them so I could have a choice for my chosen ones. Unfortunately their minds aren’t as open as a human mind. I never forgot the language though.”

“Yeah… But how do you know who you’re talking to?”

“Who said I did?”

“When whoever that is responded you got happy. You know exactly who that is, so tell me.”

“Lady Flame, I would love to. This is something you must find out on your own though. You need to go to Sylvain. You will find your answers there.”

“I can’t! The gate is being guarded and I don’t have the magic to get there myself.”

“Then perhaps, you need a distraction.”

“No, the Quell is probably close to the gate already. If I go through it could come through as well and we’re not ready for that. We need Thacker.”

“The human who had this Quell inside him. I can see how he would be important. Come then Lady Flame, let us go fix this Thacker.”

“No offense Minerva, but I don’t think you can help here.”

“No, but I can talk to the Sylvan woman helping you. So go to him and get ready. As you said, time is precious right now.”

Aubrey nods and goes to where Thacker’s body was being held. If she could bring him back then they would have the edge that they needed. There was only a month left until it all went to shit. It’s not long until Janelle shows up and gets into her position.

“Aubrey, are you-”

“Janelle stop asking me that. My answer is not changing. We need him and I’m not stopping until we can talk to him. I’m trying to save both our planets after your crazy stunt if you forgot.”

“No, no I didn’t. But if I remember correctly you brought me that book.”

“Who takes the advice of a random book Janelle?! Not everything you read in books is good! I know that’s your job or whatever but it wouldn’t help to have some common fucking sense!”

“Aubrey, I’m done talking about this. Either do what we came here to do or I’m leaving.”

“̵̢̛̬̉͑͐͂L̷̯͊̍̔̏i̸̧͎̙͈̝͇̿̎͘s̶̗̝͉̏̒͜t̶̤͔̤̎e̸̗͎̥͌̈́̕̕n̶̤͕̠̹̍̎͋͠͠ͅ ̴̲̗̲̭́̀͒͝͝t̶̛̟̝̝͛̍̊̄͘ó̶̪̔̊ ̵̳͕͔͂̊͋̂̍t̵̘̞̑̄͜ȟ̴̻̫̗ȩ̵͉̮̥̃̋ ̷͙͕̙͉̜̓͊͌̅͗̄g̵̞͗̄͆̈́͝i̴͕̦͇̠̱̬͊͌͋̒̈́͝r̴̝̩̗͚̳̬͗͌̑̎l̵̟̦̖̋͌͝ ̶̭͇̻̄͋̆͑̐̕J̵͔̔̽͌̄̉a̴͔̘̓n̸̘̗̯̼̋ê̶̾̈̎͘͜l̴̢̦̽ḽ̴̙̩̲͎̒̈́̽̑e̵͓̩̲̫̺̎͜.̷̫̈́̓̊̚ ̵̧̠͇̅̃̿͐Ş̵̧̢̼̜͓̑̇̚h̵̨̦̯̣̙͑̄̋͊e̷̳̿̽͛̊̂̕’̵̬̯̀͑ͅs̷̛̛̜̠̮̱ ̵̢̗̗̞͈̲̈́̓́̑͘ṟ̸̬̃͂͛̐͜i̵̮͙͙͌̄͂͋̈͝g̸̻͇̽̓ḧ̶̨̖͙͈͉́t̵̢̻̹͓͔̰̋̀.̴̗̝̘̏̽͠”̴͔̉̀̌̈́

“I’m not talking to you about this either. Stay out of it.”

Aubrey shakes her head and focuses on Thacker, using all of her magic and trying to channel it into bringing Thacker back from what was possibly death. She didn’t know. It seemed to be going well until her magic rebounded from the strain and knocked her back.

“Ow…”

“Aubrey! Are you alright?”

“As cool as it was to save Sylvain by touching the crystal, this sucks.”

“It does seem so.”

“But I did it for a good cause. I just wish I could get back there and do it again.”

“Aubrey, you can’t do that again. You’ll die.”

“Sometimes people die protecting things. That’s how that works. For now though, I gotta get back to Duck’s apartment.”

Aubrey gets up and dusts herself off, then heads to what was home for now. Hopefully soon they could get Mama back and fix up the lodge. She loved living there with all the Sylvans. They were like family to her.

Walking into the apartment she looks around before beelining it to the couch and laying down. “I’m back!” When there isn’t a reply she shrugs and closes her eyes, trying to get a nap in.

"̶̨̝͇̣̮͝S̸̜̯͗̆͋y̵̢̧̭̦̦ļ̶̮̽̿͝v̶̢͖̟̎͋a̷̢̞̗̻̫̔̑̅ĭ̶̤̩̅̄̔̊n̴̢̨̳͔̗͇̓̒!̸̦ ̷̡̛̬͍̳̄̀̇̈́S̶̢̳̯̠̣̾̉͝ͅy̶͎̩͉̔̔̌̅l̶̺̰̼̹̻̈́̏͝ͅv̴̤̯̈́͛ͅą̸̧͙̜̟̣̃ǐ̵̹͇͕͈̃n̴͚͓̠̞̐́͊͐͘ͅ!̸̨̼̠̼̂̽ You’re hurt!”

“Oh, this is nothing. An inevitability, that’s all.”

“Inevitability?! You’re ç̴̩̝̭̔̇̃͠͝ŗ̵̤̖͉̬̪̎̒ȧ̴̰̭̤̜̑̐͜ͅc̴̢̲͈̼͔͍͋͊̈́̑k̷̨̡̩̲̓̈̈́̈́ë̶̩̤̞̳̪́̅ḏ̶̡̩̌̂̉̈́!̶̬̖͇͔̱̐̏ ̸̛̰̗͓͗͑̔͋͆ͅP̶̡͍̯͈̪̓̄͋̓͝ą̸̼̟̣̑r̵̞̳̘̻̘̔t̸͊͂̅͂̈́̾͜s̷̢̠͇̮͓͎͂̿͆̏͗ ̴̺̖̻͍̭͛̕͜͝ả̶̝̪̙͙̝͐͗̓̀r̶̘̝̺̝̞͚̆ę̷̧̹̰̙̓͊́͝ ̶͔̯̫͈̈́́̑m̴̘͖̱̬̟̏̾̓̒̕ḭ̶͔̻̱̠̏̓s̴̱̠̽̈̍̈́ŝ̶̻̟͐̿͝i̵̭̇̍n̶̨̺̥̣̈́̍̓́͠g̵̭̘̓̇͂͐!̶̜̣͙̞̬͆̏”̵̳̯̞̅̿̄̑̌

“Yet I am still here as I always will be. You have nothing to worry about.”

“No, it is my job to protect you. Where are the ones who did it?”

“You can’t reach them. They are not of m̸̪̦͚͖͐͋͗̓͋y̷͙͈͒̐ ̶͚̰̍̄͊w̷̞̠̲̃͐͗̊̏ǫ̴̅́͠ṟ̴̡̼̼̿ͅl̴̰̬̤͓̥̍ḍ̸̪̙̤͂̓̿̓̌͆.̴̠̈́̆͝”̸̥͐͌͘

“You mean… Through the gate? It works?”

“It works, but those beings… Something about this place makes them so upset. They didn’t know what they were doing. I wouldn’t be surprised if none of them remembered this.”

“So we do nothing?!”

“There is nothing to do my little protector. I am fine and will remain that way.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Aubrey wakes up and looks around, wiping her face and nodding when her hand comes back wet. Those weren’t her tears though. She knew that very well.

‘Aubrey, do you understand now who I am and who you are in turn?’

“Yeah, I get it. Why me though?”

‘You will learn the answer in time.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this work on other apps, including "Fanfic Pocket Archive Library" please report it and read it here instead. I did not consent to having my work uploaded elsewhere.


End file.
